The Washroom (Theory)
by Smiley612
Summary: Set in season 1. When Amber yells out, "Yuck!" at Jason's initiation, Victor doesn't mistake the sound for mice this time. He thought sending Nina and Fabian to the washroom upstairs was a good punishment, but he was dead wrong. / FxN. Happy HOA Oneshot Day 2013!


**A/N: Happy HOA Oneshot Day! / Alright, let's be honest, anyone who was in the fandom in 2011 and who knew about Het Huis Anubis wanted this to happen. I watched the original HHA video about 1,000 times before writing this so I knew what I would be doing; 1,000 minutes dedicated to watching the video of Nienke and Fabian's kiss. I don't speak Dutch, obviously, so this is kind of a translation — sort of — but House of Anubis is technically a translation of Het Huis Anubis, so.  
Andbythewaythiswaswritteninseasononedaysbeforenina gotallhorrible.  
So, I desperately wanted 20 stories and now was the perfect time to make it so. I do hope you enjoy my entry for Oneshot Day!**

* * *

They held their breath as their creepy House Guardian swiftly walked toward them. Fabian, as frightened as he was, couldn't help but notice that Nina was leaning closer to him in fear, covering her head with her hands, and Fabian had the strangest urge to throw his arms around her and protect them both from what was coming—

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Victor boomed, his red face making an appearance as he turned the corner to reveal Sibuna, covered in blankets, sitting in the corner.

Alfie, Fabian, Nina and Amber shot up from the floor to face Victor. For a few very long, painful seconds, no one said a word, but that only infuriated Victor more. "TELL ME WHY YOU ALL ARE DOWN HERE!"

"Funny story!" Amber began to cover for them, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. "We heard a noise, so I woke Nina up, and then she woke Fabian up and in the commotion Alfie woke up—"

"I don't care how you miscreants woke up," Victor spat in their faces, glaring at them, craning his neck to look from frightened face to frightened face. "What I want to know is _why you all are down here_!"

Sibuna remained silent, each of them silently wishing that they were in Patricia's position, conversing with Joy instead of facing imminent doom. It was all Amber's fault; she had been the one to yell out "Yuck!" when they drank from the skull, and now they were all facing expulsion.

"TELL ME!" Victor yelled yet again, the vein in his forehead threatening to pop out. "Tell me why you all are down here, or I will punish every. One. Of You." With each word, he moved his crooked finger from the two girls to the two boys.

"We, um..." Fabian began, but unfortunately, Nina decided to take over, which wasn't such a good idea.

"We, um, saw the door opened and decided to close it! But, um, Fabian was talking about how he wanted to go bowling again" —Nina was referring to the time when Victor caught Fabian and her looking through the telescope for the next clue— "So, um, Amber pushed him into the cellar in a fit of rage since she can't bowl and Alfie and I had to follow him—"

"Stop it, Nina, you're making us look bad," Alfie murmured into her ear to make her stop talking. "Look, Victor, we were just—"

"Enough!" He boomed, and they were sure that the other residents had woken up by now. "Yo make sure that you don't interfere with tonight's plans...yes...Daphne, come here!"

Mrs. Andrews hurried over; no one was surprised to see her. Victor continued: "Daphne, take Millington and Lewis to one of the washrooms, and I'll take Rutter and Martin to other one." He grabbed Nina and Fabian by the arms and, ignoring their protests, led them up the stairs.

"You will stay in here all night!" He said, but before he could slam the door, Fabian called, "Aren't you going to let us collect our things for the night?"

Hearing the echo in their ears, Fabian turned around to glare at Nina.

"Oh, don't give me that look," she stated. "This is as just as much of my fault as it is yours."

"My fault?" Fabian yelled incredulously. "Are you kidding me? If it's anyone's fault, it's Amber, because she was the one that yelled out, 'Yuck!'"

"You were the one that suggested we go down there!"

"You were the one that lead Sibuna through all of this!"

"It was Amber who founded Sibuna!"

"So basically, this is Amber's fault," Fabian concluded, and Nina nodded. Fabian leaned backwards. "Well, I know who I'm going to yell at in the morning...ugh, I can't believe I have to sleep on the floor..."

"Just deal with it, Fabian," Nina muttered, starting to lie down. "I had to sleep on the floor all the time when I was younger. This is only for a few hours."

"Pardon?" Fabian interrupted, sitting up. He had only known Nina for a few months, but he didn't know much about her life before she came to Britain. "You used to sleep on the floor?"

"Yeah," she answered, as if Fabian should have known the answer. "After my parents died, me and my brother moved into my grandmother's condo in Florida. The condo only had one bedroom and one couch in the living, and I knew my brother was still in shock from our parents' death, so I decided to be the nice older sister and let my younger brother sleep on the couch for a few weeks before my grandmother finally bought two extra beds. Toughen up, Fabian. It's only for a night. And don't tell me that you've never slept on the floor before."

"Oh, I've slept on the floor," Fabian muttered bitterly. "Many times. And none were a pleasant experience. I have four sisters; two older, two younger, and they all. Had. Sleepovers. Every. Weekend. Sometimes, they decided it would be nice to use my bedroom for an extra room if they had a lot of people over." Fabian sighed. "The floor was hard and rough and—"

"Kind of like the floor we're sitting on right now?" Nina questioned, pointing to the tiled floor beneath her. Fabian nodded and lay back down; his back was facing Nina now, but she didn't care. She couldn't understand why Fabian was being so rude, but she decided to put it behind her.

Nina was just about to lie back down when she saw it.

It was a figure in the mirror; a face, clearly illuminated, in the glass. It was a woman's face, clear as day, staring at her. Careful not to make any noise to disrupt Victor or anyone else who wasn't in Sibuna, she covered her mouth as she scooched back against the floor before she hit the door.

"Fabian," she whispered, but when he didn't respond, Nina crawled over to his body and shook him. "Fabian. Fabian, look! Fabian!"

"What?" he complained, sitting up, but when he saw how distressed Nina was, he said, "Nina, what is it? Are you okay?"

She pointed to the mirror, speechless. "There — there was a woman in the mirror. She was staring at me. It wasn't my imagination."

"Nina, it's okay. I'll go look." Confused, Fabian pushed himself off of the floor and walked to the mirror. After a minute of seeing nothing but his reflection, Fabian walked back to Nina and sat back down. "There was nothing," he told her.

"There was!" she exclaimed. "I swear I saw something in that mirror! There was a woman!"

"Nina—"

"NO! There was someone in the mirror! I swear there was!"

Fabian wanted to believe she was only imagining, but Nina hadn't been wrong about things before. She was right about the Cup of Ankh, she was right about Sarah, Victor, and Rufus; Fabian had learned to trust her if she was imagining things.

He wanted to calm her down, but she leaned her head against his chest and Fabian cradled her in his arms. Nina kept repeating, "It wasn't my imagination," over and over again, and Fabian just held her head in between his arms. "Shh," he said. "Nina, it's okay. You're okay."

From the corner of his eye, Fabian could see the fear in Nina's eyes. He couldn't understand what could've frightened her like that; if she had stayed strong throughout the whole search for the Cup of Ankh, what was scaring her now? "Shh, shh," Fabian soothed, putting his hand on her neck, holding her closer. "You're okay. The woman is gone. She won't bother you or anyone else. Shh..."

Even though she was so afraid, Fabian couldn't help but be happy. Only a few hours previous, Fabian had almost ruined his chances with the American by accidentally asking Patricia to the prom. Nina showed him a world that he had never seen before, something more extraordinary than just books and studying all the time. There was adventure everywhere, and that was what made Fabian fall for her.

He couldn't help but feel happy that she was in his arms right now, even though she was scared to death. Something inside him made him feel the urge to protect her and make her feel safe — like the person who was supposed to protect her wasn't here right now. Fabian held Nina closer to him.

"There was a woman, I know there was—" Nina's voice was muffled in Fabian's shirt, but he could still understand her.

"Nina, it's going to be okay. I will protect you."

"You promise?" she asked, taking her face out of Fabian's clothes and facing him. He smiled when he saw her brave face; just like any other human being, she got scared, even though she was the brave one in Sibuna. Fabian couldn't stand up for himself, Patricia had her insecurities, Amber was partially a germaphob, and Alfie was just...Alfie. Nina was the one who came up with the plans and initiated them. It was strange seeing her like this; the first time he had seen her this sad since her first day when Patricia poured water on her jeans.

"I promise," he murmured, not taking his eyes off of her. Her eyes, a usual puke-green color, shone like emeralds right now when they were staring at him. "I won't let anything hurt you. I promised you I'd never give up on you and I'm not letting that promise go just yet."

Nina was silent for a second, but before either of them realized what was going on, their lips were crushing against each others. It wasn't anything inappropriate, but their lips moved in perfect harmony. They broke off after a second, staring at each other, and Nina smiled.

That's when it hit Fabian; _he had just kissed the girl he had been crushing on since September_. Someone had to have given him credit for that. Nina was smiling, like she had just forgotten everything that had happened and how frightened she had just been. He didn't care that two seconds ago he had just been fighting with her. He didn't care that she was the reason why they were locked in the washroom. He had just kissed his long-term crush.

All he cared about was that Nina was happy. But that was good, because Fabian was happy too.


End file.
